psych_investigation_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Harris
Jack Harris is an ordinary student studying at Elms High, that is, until he finds out that he isn't. A series of incidents - his class erupting into fire to being accused of murder to having himself pinned down by his first love who also brutally sat on top of him; led him to believe that the ongoing killing spree he heard about in his area are being committed by someone who wants Jack to be their brother. He is later asked by Paro to join his team in capturing the criminal before another body piles up. Paro's team consists of Sarah Blighter, Micheal Reed, Kazao Takeshi and Melissa Sayre. Jack Harris is currently the leader of the Foxes and the main protagonist of online series Psych Investigation Episodes. He is the son of Sebastian Harris and Alana Harris, and the boyfriend of Sandra (AKA Requiem). He believes there are a lot of bad things going on in the world, and, after finding the organization inadequate, now works with his foxes against these things. He is an Unrestricted psych with an affinity for Telekinesis. He is also proficient at Reinforcement, and is currently training his Telepathy with Joshua and Sandra while his Manipulation ability has been left untouched. Despite this, he has several misc moves such as teleportation, meteor summoning, and removal of uncertainty (referred to as the balance trick). He has another power which is unknown to him, which is his emotionless state (Fans refer to it as "God Jack") in which drawing power doesn't seem to hurt him, he has full control over all his abilities and operates with cold logic rather than compassion. As founder and leader of the foxes, he was the first to obtain a Fox Medallion and is possibly its strongest fighter. Jack has a well known reputation for causing chaos where he goes (as well as breaking things). His ex-team's meeting room has been wrecked several times because of him, and was observed by Paro to have gone quite a long time without needing repair while Jack was away. To those that do not know him personally, he is seen as an insane criminal as his list of criminal actions is extensive, and his most infamous deed was leading a full-scale attack on the CIA base in which he believed his mother was being held as a death-row prisoner. This act, among others, granted him three marks in the organization's files (he even had one while he was still an ally). Appearance Jack is described to have bulked up in terms of muscle due to both his heavy training and his intensive use of Reinforcement. He isn't extremely comfortable with showing it off, and wears baggy clothes as an attempt to hide it. He has messy black hair, brown eyes (the pupils dilate dramatically when he goes into his emotionless state) and "regrettably chubby cheeks that his mother was fond of pinching". He never goes anywhere without the medallion of the Golden Fox (which originally belonged to Sergeant Rip Barker). He is described by Ethan as someone who holds himself tall and has extremely strong, intimidating eyes. Before his time at bootcamp, he was considerably skinnier, and lacked the overall feeling of intimidation. |-| Book 1= In the first book, Jack loves movies, TV dramas, anime, video games, and magic the gathering. He is shown to be easily distracted and extremely annoying. However, he is also seen to be kind-hearted and shows mercy. Jack is a suspect to multiple murders done by juvenile psych's in his area. An investigative team from the psych law and order organization containing his crush, Melissa, realize quickly that he did not commit the murders. Jack learns in the first book that he is an unrestricted psych, and can control all 4 affinities. Unlike many unrestricted psych's he isn't sent away, instead he is given a position on the investigative team. |-| Book 2= |-|